Amante Secreto III
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi, Harry finalmente tem a chance de mostrar que Bruce pertencia apenas a ele para aquela mulher irritantes, e alguns fatos serão revelados! Sequela de Amante secreto II


oOo

Não possuímos Harry Potter e/ou Batman.

oOo

**Nota Leos Prinus: **Oiiii galerinha pervertida e amada da Tia Leo! Aqui estou eu escrevendo outra One com a Tia Yue RSRS' Bem antes de vocês lerem escutem essas musicas pois, há trechos delas na one todas da The Birthday Massacre: Shiver, Violet, Lovers End.  
Desjo uma boa leitura eu coloquei minhas maiores frases dramáticas, melancólicas e tudo mais nessa oneshort. Espero que gostem, e comentem e favoritem pelo amor de Merlin, por que nunca se sabe quando uma one pode virar uma long fic? ;D Certo Yue? Nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã, mas se nós alegrarem em nossos dias metódicos de faculdade podemos pensar na maléfica possibilidade MUAHA' Bem, vamos á leitura. Kiss By Leos Prinus.

oOo

**Amante secreto**

oOo

_Todos os olhos escondidos atrás da parede  
Ganhando tempo para assisti-la rastejar  
Corações quebrados nunca são verdadeiros  
Vazio como as sombras rondando você  
Rondando você  
Ela está rondando você  
Assistindo-a rastejar em torno de você_

oOo

As noites que passou sozinho no apartamento de Bruce eram sempre uma tormenta para Harry, quando ele sabia que seu amante tinha saído para fazer algum trabalho vigilante e poderia estar em perigo, com medo dele nunca mais voltar por causa de homens insanos como Joker.

Embora Harry soubesse que não poderia impedir seu amante de sair, Bruce estava apenas sendo nobre tentando limpar a cidade que era a sua casa, era exatamente o que ele fez com o mundo mágico antes da traição.

Não fora muito tempo depois, que Harry ouviu um movimento dentro do apartamento o que o fez olhar para relógio estranhando por seu amante estar de volta tão cedo e por isso decidiu ir investigar.

E o que ele viu na varanda fez seu coração literalmente para de bater um momento, aquela mulher irritante, estava ali, ela tinha entrado no apartamento do seu amante como se fosse dona do lugar, ela tinha entrado ali porque, o porteiro tinha deixado-a entrar. Tinha livre acesso ao seu amante. Isso é claro lhe trouxe raiva, ele tinha que vir para dentro do apartamento escondido para que ninguém o visse e ela podia ir e vir sem qualquer problema?

Isso por um momento foi uma faca do coração de Harry, que Bruce podia ser tão próximo quanto ele queria daquela mulher irritante, mais não podia mostrar seu relacionamento para ninguém.

Por um momento Harry mesmo se perguntou se seu dominante o amava como ele dizia ou era tudo mentira, mais essa dúvida só durou um momento que foi o suficiente para seu sonserino interior chutar dentro.

Ele não podia desconfiar do homem que ele amava, nunca, Bruce provou que ele podia confiar nele, os motivos que ele lhe apresentou eram concretos e logo, eles podiam mostras seu relacionamento para todos.

Agora vinha um caso mais importante, o que ele iria fazer com esse energúmeno dentro apartamento do **SEU AMANTE**, claramente querendo falar com ele, e se o horário queria indicar alguma coisa era alguma coisa indecente. O que ele iria fazer?

E foi com essa questão que um plano começara a se formar em sua mente, e com isso um sorriso decididamente sonserino se formara em seu rosto, ele iria mostrar para ela que Bruce lhe pertencia que ele agora era seu.

E por isso tão silenciosamente quanto ele podia Harry fora para dentro da sala, em um canto onde Rachel não poderia vê-lo se ela se virasse embora, ele ainda poderia vê-la. E ele esperou seu amante aparecer, ele apenas rezava a Deus que ele não ira demorar, e nem descobrir o que ele estava armando.

oOo

_Fotos para cada lugar  
Sem afeição, apenas cale a boca dela  
Ela não pode se dar ao luxo de fazer isso  
É quente pois ela é muito fria para se arrepiar  
Muito fria para se arrepiar  
Muito fria para se arrepiar nesse frio  
Ela é muito fria para se arrepiar_

oOo

E Harry se encontrou tendo suas preces atendidas já que depois de alguns minutos depois ele viu o vulto de um morcego entrando pela janela lateral, que não dava vista para a varanda, porém alertando a mulher que lá estava.

Bruce entrou na sala de seu apartamento na cobertura, como Batman, com a mente trabalhando em uma explicação a mil por hora para dar ao seu amado, sobre como ele ira se entregar para a policia no dia seguinte.

Assim que Harry conseguiu visualizar seu amante dentro do cômodo, vestido como Batman, ele sentiu o seu membro começar a endurecer quase que imediatamente, já com o pensamento de possuí-lo assim, já que ele nunca tinha conseguido estar com o seu amante com ele vestido desse modo tão másculo.

Bruce notou seu Harry se aproximando dele com um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como o de pura luxúria, na verdade ele parecia estar irradiando isso em ondas, sendo que ele agora parecia ter possuído um brilho especial.

Rachel que tinha aparecido na varanda, embora de um lado escuro e pouco visível, se sentiu ficar imóvel, e a sua voz mesmo ficara congelada não querendo sair de sua boca, quando ela viu aquele andrógeno masculino se aproximar do seu Batman/Bruce.

Harry sem se conter passou a mão pelo rosto mascarado do Batman mordendo o lábio de um modo provocante, e Bruce sabia que cortaria o clima mesmo não querendo pelo fato de Harry parecer tão pecaminoso com sua camisa branca totalmente aberta.

"Bruce você é esta tão gostoso como Batman que esta me deixando duro..." sussurrou ele não tão baixo, deixando que certas pessoas ouvissem o que ele dizia enquanto sorria de um modo maquiavélico.

"Harry, precisamos conversar... Sério..." Harry leu nos olhos negros do seu amado que algo muito sério ira acontecer e por isso deu-se um momento para ver o que seria.

Rachel chegou a conclusão que Bruce podia, sim, ter se envolvido com esse garoto para tentar esquecê-la e seguir em frente, mais agora percebera que não iria conseguir fazer isso e por isso ira levar um fora de seu amado Batman, e logo ela notaria que estava enormemente enganada.

"O que houve Bruce?" Harry questionou preocupado quando seu amante não respondeu a sua indagação silenciosa que ele fizera a alguns momentos atrás.

Bruce vendo que não teria motivo para ele se enrolar ele decidiu falar tudo de uma vez, pensando que seria mais fácil se ele solta-se a bomba de uma vez do que aos poucos.

"Eu vou me entregar a policia de Gothan pela manhã!" ele soltou de uma vez.

Aquilo é claro não chocou apenas seu amante mais como sua intrusa secreta, Rachel, fazendo ambos perderem a fala por alguns minutos, sendo que Rachel já tinha perdido antes de qualquer maneira, mas acho que vocês entenderam o ponto aqui.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!" Harry gritou batendo no peito de Bruce, assim que ele conseguiu recuperar a sua voz. Ele não deixaria Bruce se entregar para salvar aquela cidade.

"Eu preciso fazer isso Harry, essa é a minha cidade que esta em jogo, tem pessoas que estão morrendo por minha culpa! Eu preciso deter esse louco" Bruce comentou erguendo o rosto de Harry e tentou beija-lo, mas Harry virou o rosto magoado.

"Eu sei o que é isso Bruce, sabe que eu passei por isso quando eu tive que salvar aquelas maldita pessoas sendo que por isso quase fui morto! Mas, NÃO ADMITO que você me deixe Bruce Wayne!" Harry falou de modo brusco.

Rachel desejou que aquele garoto sumisse da sua frente, ela queria saber o que aprendia no chão, ela queria ir até lá e exigir quem era ele, e o porquê ele achava que podia mandar em Bruce ou exigir algo de seu amado.

Bruce sabia do que seu amante estava falando muito bem, foi de quando ele teve que salvar o MUNDO BRUXO INTEIRO de um monstro que matara os pais dele, e sabendo que esse era um assunto doloroso para ele, Bruce o abraçou fortemente.

Harry sentiu os braços de Bruce o protegendo como sempre e sorriu para isso, era o modo de seu amante dizer que entendia e se preocupava profundamente com ele.

Harry se sentia completo com ele, Bruce era tudo o que ele tinha, bom na verdade ele possuía algo a mais que ele ainda não queria dizer ao seu amante, mas parece que a situação iria exigir isso dele.

Por dois motivos, manter seu amando com ele e em segundo lugar para que seu pequeno plano estivesse concretizado e assim fazer com que aquela mulherzinha fosse eliminada.

Rachel viu ali então as carícias e os carinhos aumentarem e isso a corroia por dentro, ela simplesmente não podia entregar Bruce de bandeja, ela não podia deixar ele a trocar, embora uma pequena parte do seu cérebro a lembrava que fora ela que o despejara mais isso não vinha ao caso, o que ela estava mais preocupada no momento era que algo a impedia de se mexer e ela não sabia o que era.

"Não vamos brigar agora Harry, eu te quero muito aqui e agora!" Bruce comentou enquanto apertava as nádegas do seu amante sem medo e mordiscava o seu pescoço. "Hoje irei realizar sua fantasia! Hoje irei te tomar como Batman". Harry só podia gemer com aquilo. "Então não pense em nada que acontecera daqui a algumas horas, só pense nesse momento... Eu te amo Harry James Potter".

O beijo que ele deu no garoto fora fugaz, suas palavras soaram como uma despedida o que fez os dois derramarem lágrimas, embora as de Harry fossem mais perceptíveis.

Rachel por outro lado estava dentro da culpa, como ela fora uma burra o suficiente por sair dispensado Bruce Wayne, ela deveria saber que ele ira procurar o sexo em outro lugar, o problema é que ele realmente parecia estar apaixonado pelo garoto, isso não devia ter acontecido, ele devia ama-la.

Bruce sabia que Harry tinha um fraco por aquela fantasia e por isso estava determinado a fazer o seu desejo se tornar realidade antes que ele se entregasse, e talvez ele nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade.

Rachel sentiu seu coração quebrar quando via a devoção que Bruce tinha enquanto tirava a roupa daquele garoto, uma devoção que ele nunca tivera com ela, ele o via beijando cada parte daquele corpo com delicadeza, uma delicadeza que ele nunca possuirá, como se o garoto fosse de porcelana.

Harry estava extasiado vendo o Batman lhe despir antes que esse o fez se sentar em cima do seu corpo deitados no sofá do cômodo e ele prontamente começara a rebolar, tentando conseguir o máximo de contato possível.

Bruce esperava que aquele momento precisasse atribuir certos artifícios de seu traje de combate ao crime e Harry encontrou a armadura sendo prática quando ele abriu o traje na parte de baixo mostrando seu membro já inchado.

Rachel não podia fazer nada, ela apenas podia assistir tudo aquilo, sentindo o seu coração se partir em dois, quando mais ela via a cena, principalmente quando o garoto lambeu-o com devoção como se o pau de Bruce fosse uma entidade celestial.

Harry tinha o poder de fazer o Bruce fazer qualquer coisa, e trazer Bruce a loucura com suas chupadas e lambidas, embora seja claro Bruce também queria satisfazer aquele seu moreno delicioso.

"Harry..." ele disse sem fôlego que recebeu um olhar matreiro verde esmeralda. "Sente-se aqui" ele ordenou que ele se sentasse próximo a sua boca e tomou o seu membro na boca fazendo assim Harry gemer alto e começara a chupa-lo fazendo-o escorar no braço do sofá.

Rachel sentiu seus olhos arderem quando viu essa cena, ela queria estar no lugar do garoto, Bruce deveria estar tentando agrada-la e não ele, ela queria ser a pessoa que Bruce mostrava a sua devoção e não ele.

Harry estava ficando sem ar e sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento e por isso ele gemeu como nunca. Bruce era demais para ele principalmente com a sucção, enquanto ele descia e lambia como se fosse um gatinho enquanto arranhava a sua bunda e lhe puxava para si podendo engolir totalmente seu membro inchado.

Harry não queria que acabasse desse jeito, mas Batman parecia ter planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Bruce estava totalmente intoxicado pela alma de Harry, nunca poderia viver sem aquele ser ao seu lado, com esse pensamento ele o puxou para seu colo e tão gentilmente quanto pode empurrou sem membro para dentro dele fazendo-o deslizar com alguma dificuldade no espaço apertado, vendo aquele longo cabelo negro grudar no seu corpo de pele leitosa e aveludada.

Rachel sentiu seu coração se cortar em mil pedaços quando viu isso, mais o que mais lhe abalou foi quando ele olhou diretamente dentro dos seus olhos dizendo em silêncio que Bruce lhe pertencia que ele era seu, e ela entendeu que estava parada ali vendo por causa do garoto de olhos verdes.

Ela estava determinada a provar que isso não a abalava que ela poderia reconquistar seu Bruce em um piscar de olhos e por isso jogou ao garoto um olhar desafiador, sendo a única coisa que ela podia fazer estando paralisada.

Harry tirou seus olhos da garota que o desafiava corajosamente e voltou para o seu dominante ou mais especificamente sobre como ele se sentia. Ele sentia-se como se Bruce fosse um enorme morcego a lhe arrancar sua alma com suas presas lhe fazendo tão submisso á ele. Sentiu isso enquanto era deliciosamente invadido por aquele homem, sua alma gêmea.

Entregara o seu coração, sua alma e sua sanidade em uma bandeja de prata que era servida á Bruce, e Harry sabia se algum dia fosse obrigado a viver sem ele provavelmente iria morrer, se separa de seu dominante seria como uma maldição imperdoável.

Rachel via aquela conexão tão intensa que se sentia vermelha de raiva de como Bruce agora invadia com violência e amor misturada com devoção aquele corpo, ele era seu não deveria estar fazendo isso com qualquer um.

As estocadas eram intensas, tudo ao seco, com nada de gentileza e Harry estava amando a cada momento ele queria ser marcado pelo Batman como seu eterno submisso. Enquanto isso, Bruce lhe estimulava o falo sem perdão e começou a dizer as mais diversas putarias que lhe vinham a sua mente.

"É assim que você gosta Harry? Ser marcado por mim? Isso que queria eu metendo em você?" Disse batendo com a outra mão na sua bunda enquanto, Harry gemia loucamente ouvindo aquela voz rouca e sexy.

"Bru...ce..." Gemeu Harry era exatamente isso que ele precisava de seu dominante para faze-ló completo, se sentir dominado e ao mesmo tempo amado e protegido e era isso que seu amante estava lhe proporcionando.

"Só **EU** posso te ter Harry, só eu... Entendeu? Sou o único que pode te levar a loucura e tirar a sua sanidade Potter." Disse Bruce que pegou e sentou um pouco mantendo o ritmo das estocadas constantes e Harry com isso começara a cavalgar.

"Você é o meu vicio, você faz meu... Mal desperta atitudes e coisas em mim... Que nunca faria, mas por... Sua causa eu faria só para... Satisfazê-lo. Para ver você... Feliz, Bruce não conseguiria viver... Sem você" Disse Harry com os olhos verdes escurecidos de prazer.

Harry sabia que conseguiu tanto ser romântico como diabólico, faria tudo por Bruce e por esse amor obsessivo que existe entre eles dois. Por isso, seu plano estava dando certo, aquela impertinente nunca mais se atreveria vir atrás do seu amado.

Os dois aceleraram os seus movimentos a um nível quase que absurdo, pareciam dois animais no cio, e mesmo assim os toques de carinho era presente em seus atos, sendo os dois não iam aquentar mais, então com o objetivo de chegarem juntos Batman começou a estimula-lo ao mesmo ritmo que o estocava.

"BATMAAAN!" Harry gritou não aguentando mais, derramando entre eles a sua essência, fazendo com que seu corpo estrangulasse o membro de Bruce que também não aguentando mais, se desmanchou dentro do seu grande amor e Rachel viu tudo aquilo chorando.

oOo

_Chamando pelo outro, procurando o amante dela  
Segredos ela descobre drenando a cor da pele dela_

oOo

Harry olhou para a varanda onde Rachel estava com lágrimas nos olhos, embora ele ainda se recuperasse do seu orgasmo, ele não pode deixar de sorrir superior para ela.

Sabendo que agora ela sabia que Bruce pertencia a ele, que os dois se amavam, pelo menos agora ela sabia que tinha alguém á mais competindo com ela para ficar com Bruce Wayne e quando ele revelasse o que ira revelar, ela saberia que não tinha mais chance.

Rachel viu tudo com os olhos arregalados, seu Bruce tinha escolhido a outro homem, isso fora lhe mostrado há minutos atrás, ou foram horas? Ela não sabia porém, não iria desistir dele, ela iria lutar para reconquista-lo com todas as forças que ela ainda tinha, ela queria ter o Batman apenas para ela.

"Eu te amo Harry, sempre se lembre disso" Rachel ouviu Bruce sussurrou cheio de amor fazendo-a ficar doente, figurativamente já que ela ainda continuava presa pelo que quer que a mantinha no lugar. Assim que havia se recuperado de seu orgasmo.

"Não diga isso, parece uma despedida, eu não vou te perder Bruce" Harry falou olhando para seu dominante "Você prometeu que estaria comigo para sempre, você não pode me deixar sozinho".

"Eu não tenho escolha quanto a isso meu amor, eu não posso deixar as pessoas morrendo por minha causa, e nos dois sabemos que assim que me entregar em vou ser preso." Bruce disse com um peso no coração.

Harry sentiu as lágrimas encherem os seus olhos, seu amante não podia simplesmente deixa-lo, não podia, se ele fosse preso Harry facilmente poderia quebra-lo para fora.

"Eu posso facilmente tira-lo de lá Bruce, podemos fugir, podemos ter uma vida longe daqui, longe desse lugar onde ninguém te conheça, temos dinheiro suficiente para isso." Harry comentou em voz baixa seu amante precisava ver o seu ponto. "Você não pode me deixar, não agora!"

Bruce balançou a cabeça, embora doesse ver seu amante de tal maneira ele não podia abandonar a responsabilidade que ele tinha, ele simplesmente não podia fugir como um covarde.

Rachel bufou em sua mente, ela sabia que Bruce nunca iria aceitar uma coisa dessas, estava contra a honra dele fazer isso, e se o garoto não sabia disso ele não o conhecia tão bem quanto ele achava.

"Eu não posso Harry, você sabe que eu não posso meu amor!" Bruce sussurrou, acariciando o corpo acima do seu com carinho enquanto brincava com o seu cabelo.

"Não você não pode me deixar agora Bruce, você não pode me abandonar agora... eu preciso de você!" Harry sabia que o que iria puxar, agora seria um golpe baixo, que se ele ainda fosse um grifinório no coração ele nunca iria fazer isso, mas agora ele era um sonserino e se esse era o único modo de mantê-lo com ele que assim seja. "Nosso... Nosso filho precisa de você!"

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Bruce travar, ficar literalmente paralisado, e teve o mesmo efeito com Rachel que simplesmente não podia acreditar no que o garoto estava dizendo.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Bruce perguntou sem fôlego, olhando no fundo dos olhos chorosos de seu amante.

"Foi o que você ouviu, eu... eu estou esperando um filho Bruce, nosso filho!" Harry disse em um tom baixo, e mesmo assim amoroso.

"Mais como você é um homem?" Bruce perguntou em voz baixa antes de segurar seu amante com força, sabendo que sua reação não era das melhores "Não pense que eu estou bravo Harry, eu estou encantado que você esteja grávido, mais como isso aconteceu?".

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ouvira essas palavras, ele realmente estava preocupado que seu amante não iria entender, e com isso ele começou a se explicar.

"Eu sou um tipo de homem especial, eu sou um Doncel, isso quer dizer que eu sou capaz de transportar crianças, mais apenas do homem que é verdadeiramente minha alma gêmea, eu descobri isso hoje, pelo visto eu estou já de dois meses." Harry explicou olhando para as mãos de Bruce que se deslocaram para sua barriga e toca-la quase que com devoção.

"Um bebe?!" Bruce pronunciou em um tom assombrado.

"Um bebe que precisa do seu pai presente." Harry disse em um tom firme, olhando para os olhos de seu amante "Eu sei que você não gosta da ideia Bruce, mais nos precisamos de você".

Rachel assistiu a isso com lágrimas nos olhos, ela sabia, ela simplesmente sabia que Bruce nunca iria abandonar um filho, não importa o que ele teria que fazer, nesse momento ela sabia que nunca iria recupera-lo, ela sentiu seu mundo desmoronar, Bruce nunca voltaria a ser seu com aquele bebê.

"Eu concordo Harry!" Bruce disse antes de beija-lo "Nos vamos fugir depois que eu revelar a todos, vamos para bem longe criar o nosso pequeno bebê, para um lugar seguro!"

Harry o beijou, antes de voltar a insinuar seu corpo para o seu amante, fazendo os dois ficarem despertos novamente, embora Bruce o segurasse com mais carinho ainda tocando seu ventre com devoção.

"Leve-me para o quarto amor, eu quero você de novo!" Harry falou sendo que Bruce logo cumpriu sua exigência o levantando e saindo do quarto.

Antes que os dois desaparecessem do quarto Rachel viu Harry olhar para ela novamente, os olhos cheio de possessividade e de um modo vitorioso, mostrando que ele tinha ganhado, e com isso ela sentiu o que a prendia no local desaparecer.

Os dois já havia saindo do quarto mais ela ainda não podia se mover, sendo que a única coisa que aconteceu era que ela deslizou para o chão sabendo que tinha perdido.

Bruce tinha um amante, um amante que estava agora esperando o seu filho, que ele construiria uma família e ela simplesmente seria esquecida, um amante que ele era apaixonado por.

Ela tentou recuperar sua mobilidade e devagar ela saiu do apartamento ouvindo os gemidos de amor recomeçarem ate porque Bruce agora estava possuindo novamente seu amante secreto.

oOo

_(Sempre querendo)  
Corações quebrados nunca são verdadeiros (Esperando)  
(Para você)_

oOo

_Dentro do calor da guerra das paixões  
A cobiça é derramada sobre chão  
Manchando de vermelho as metáforas desperdiçadas  
A necessidade egoísta para algo mais  
Garras nas portas fechadas  
Faces assustadoras que uma vez adorei  
Círculos seguindo na prisão violeta,para visões violentas  
E então discos quebrados tocam, enquanto você nos joga fora_

oOo


End file.
